


Mastermind, Hacker, Hitter, Grifter, Thief.

by Ace-o-Clubs (MercurialSky)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Multi, Multimedia, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialSky/pseuds/Ace-o-Clubs
Summary: A Drabble sequence detailing an AU where Len, Barry, Mick, Iris and Linda are recruited by Hardison, Parker and Eliot to form a leverage team.Twelve 100 word fics and an Aesthetic/Moodboard.





	Mastermind, Hacker, Hitter, Grifter, Thief.

**Author's Note:**

> [There is an aesthetic for this AU on my Tumblr.](https://ace-o-clubs.tumblr.com/post/180110338077/mastermind-hacker-hitter-grifter-thief-ao3)
> 
> I imagine this ending up Barry/Mick/Leonard/Iris/Linda, but I didn't write that far.
> 
> Mastermind: Leonard Snart  
> Hacker: Barry Allen  
> Hitter: Mick Rory  
> Grifter: Iris West  
> Thief: Linda Park
> 
> Part of the last drabble (Encouragment) came from [this](https://prokopetz.tumblr.com/post/177708602942/dont-worry-i-know-how-to-get-us-out-of-this) post on tumblr.

**1\. The Pitch**

“Leonard Snart,” Parker offered as she stared into the distance “He’d make a great mastermind, and he brings Rory and his sister too, a hitter and grifter.”

“Rory tends more towards _burning_ his problems than hitting them. And Snart might try to avoid killing, but he’s not opposed to it.” Eliot frowned.

“You know what our problem is? We’re focusing on career criminals. Of course, we’re going to get a lot of bad guys like that. _We_ were like that. We need a conscience to keep them in line. And I have just the two people in mind.” Hardison grinned.

* * *

**2\. Recruitment (Part 1)**

“Hardison, Linda Park. She taught me how to steal. Linda, Alec Hardison, he taught me how to hack.”

“Pleasure to meet you Linda, I’m glad you were willing to meet with me.” Hardison and Linda shook hands.

“Well, you said you had a job offer for us. I was curious”

“Some friends and I managed to get our hands on a list known as the Black Book. It contains records of all the illegal transaction businessmen made that exacerbated the financial crash. We can’t go after them alone, so we’re hoping to form teams to aid up. Teams like you.”

* * *

 

**3\. Recruitment (Part 2)**

“Snart.”

“Parker.”

“Rory.”

“Spencer”

“So, what did you two want. Last time I heard you wanted far away from me, Parker.” Snart lounged in his chair.

“You know what we’ve been up too these past five years. What you don’t know is that we got our hands on the Black Book.” Snart sat up at Parker’s words.

“Interpol’s Black Book. I can see why you’ve come to me. You’ll never get through that on your own.”

“You’ll want us to make a team like yours?” Mick asked.

“We’ve got a thief and a hacker. Them plus you two and Lisa.”

* * *

 

**4\. Discussion**  

“So, are we doing this?” Len asked, looking from Mick to Lisa.

“Corporations hire ex-military security a lot. I’m in.” Mick grinned savagely.

“That would appeal to you,” Lisa noted. “I’m not.”

“Why?” Len asked, frowning. “I thought you wanted to work with me more?”

“Work with you yes, but if I wanted to be your sidekick, I wouldn’t have set out on my own when I turned eighteen. I’ll help if you need me, but you’ll have to find someone else to be your permanent grifter.”

“I’m not sure I have anyone I can trust, not long term anyway.”

* * *

**5\. First Meeting**  

“Leonard Snart.”

“Bartholomew Allen.”

“I though there were supposed to be three of you?”

“My sister declined the job offer. I’m looking for potential replacements, but it might take a while.”

“We could always ask Ir-”

“ _No_ Linda. Joe would kill me if he found out.”

“She’s an amazing actress. And you know she’d want to do this.”

“This wouldn’t happen to be Iris West you’re talking about, would it?” Len asked.

“How do you know her?” Barry snapped.

“I researched you. I believe miss west wanted to become an undercover cop. This seems close enough.”

“Fine, I’ll ask her.”

* * *

**6\. Recruitment (Part 3)**  

“So, you want me to set aside my life in Central, move 600 miles to Starling City, and work with your criminal friends to bring down corrupt business executives who brought about the Global Financial Crisis. Is that everything?”

“You don’t have to do this, we can find another grifter.”

“Are you _kidding_? I mean, I could do without working with criminals, but going after those the police are too _intimidated_ to touch? This is a dream come true for me. And with my dad going and sabotaging our dream jobs, we could both do with time away from him.”

* * *

**7\. Permission**  

“I see the way you look at him,” Mick commented.

“And how do I look at him?” Len asked.

“Like you want to corrupt him. Tarnish his goodness.”

“That’s not it, there’s already a dark side to him, I just want him to show it more.”

“And you think your dick will bring it out?”

“Well, it probably won’t hurt.”

“Alright, go ahead then.”

“You’re okay with this? You haven’t let me sleep with anyone else since we got married.”

“That’s ‘cos you have terrible taste. But Chemistry over there’s not bad. You’ll tell me what he’s like. Spousal privilege.”

* * *

**8\. Seduction (Part 1)**  

“I thought… you and Rory?”

“We’re married, but it’s an open relationship. So long as the other approves we can have our affairs. And Mick approves.”

“We shouldn’t, it could make things messy with the team.”

“I sure hope things get messy.”

“That’s not what I mean, Snart.”

“Please, call me Len.”

“Len. This isn’t a good idea.”

“Hardison’s dating his teammates, and I think we’re mature enough to not let this interfere in our work. Besides, haven’t you heard of the Secret Band of Thebes?”

“Oh god, that that was terrible. I can’t believe I’m gonna sleep with you.”

* * *

**9\. Seduction (Part 2)**  

“Mick. I need to talk to you.”

“Chemistry? I figured you’d be asleep.” With Len went unspoken.

“I wanted to talk to you about Len, make sure you’re alright with this.”

 “Len and I need our freedom. Even if we don’t use it much, we need to have the option to step out.”

“Okay, that’s good.”

“You sure its me you’re worried about here?”

“That obvious, huh? It just doesn’t feel right to sleep with someone else’s husband, even if he’s okay with it.

“Well how about sleeping with us both,”

“Wow, you’re the _good_ flirt. Didn’t see that coming.”

* * *

**10\. Return**  

“We need to head back to Central.” Barry announced as he entered the apartment.

“Why?” Iris asked.

“Because I pissed off the Arrow. I told him his identity was obvious, and his methods were amateur.”

“You’ve been spending too much time with Snart.”

“In my defence, he choked me first. After I saved his life.”

“The others won’t want to leave. Rory’s been spoiling for a fight with the Arrow.”

“I also have a client. Hartley Rathaway, he was fired from STAR Labs, and Wells destroyed his professional reputation. No lab will touch him, and his parents cut him off."

* * *

**11\. After the Storm**  

“He’s going to be okay, Iris.”

“He’s in a coma, Snart, and the only person who can help him is the one who put him there.”

“Wells couldn’t have known what would happen.”

“Linda, I spoke to Rathaway, he warned Wells the Accelerator could blow, that’s why Wells fired and blacklisted him.”

“You mean Chemistry’s in a coma cos that douche wouldn’t listen when one of his workers warned him of danger?”

“And he knew exactly what was going wrong with Barr’s heart.”

“Snart, what are you thinking.”

“I’ll have to look into it first, Linda, take care of Iris.”

* * *

**12\. Encouragement**  

So, you and Linda seem to be getting on better now.”

“She helped me while you were in the coma. She’s not as bad as I thought.”

“I told you she wasn’t corrupting me to her criminal ways.”

“Oh, she definitely was, but maybe that wasn’t a bad thing.”

“So, are you going to ask her out?”

“What? No, we’re just friends.”

“Come on Iris, I see the way you look at each other.”

“I’m not taking relationship advice from Lord ‘It’s Not Cuckoldry If You Fuck Both Of ‘Em’.”

“In my defence, that worked.”

“That’s what I’m worried about!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr is ace-o-clubs](https://ace-o-clubs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
